Raped : Shake it up ONESHOT
by Seashells1000
Summary: Rocky gets...gulp...raped? Idea from a friend :P Not gonna tell you who, just read, rate and review! T for...well, y'know. I don't go into detail.


_What a clear night_, I thought to myself. I was walking down the street, almost 2 blocks away from my apartment building. I had just got back from Tinka's party, which she threw to celebrate her new boyfriend Chaz.

_Man, it's pretty cold. I wish I would've taken Ms. Jones's offer and rode home with them. _I shivered and sighed. _Wait, no I don't. I wouldn't have gotten that kiss from Deuce if I had. _I smiled to myself. Ever since Deuce had broken up with Deena, he had started to notice me more. Finally, tonight, we kissed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a wolf's howl. A loud one. It was really clear, too. I was deathly afraid of wolves. Maybe it was the eat-your-flesh thing that startled me so much. I started walking more cautiously. _Nothing bad can happen tonight. Look how clear and lovely it is. No wolves, right?_

I heard a rustling in the trees. Then, a figure jumped out. They looked like a middle aged man, and they smiled and gazed creepily at me. I began running. Of course he followed me. He was a cliché creep, and he knew it. I saw a house up ahead. If I could sprint fast enough, I could make-

Pain. Burning pain. Practically every cell in my arm screamed in protest as the man jumped on top of me and stabbed my right arm. Maybe he was a hit man. I _was _on Shake it Up. I squirmed under his body weight.

My eyes widened as I realized that he was undoing his belt. "No," I said to myself. This couldn't happen to me. I wanted my virginity, and I didn't want to lose it to the likes of some creep walking around Chicago. He grinned and sighed. Ugh, his breath smelled like _De Franc' _mint spray. Wait…_De Franc' mint spray…_

_**Flashback**_

"_Ugh, Gary, your breath's kickin'." CeCe said to Gary Wilde, host of Shake it Up Chicago. He glared at her. "For your information, I've just returned from France." Gary sniffed and held his head high. The janitor glared from behind a trash can._

"_France? Ooh, la la. Did you see anything cool?" I said. "Yeah, like cafés on every corner, or lots of déjà vu, or-" "CeCe, déjà vu is a concept, not an object." I sighed. No wonder she had a D in English._

"_Yeah, whatever. So, what did you see?" CeCe asked excitedly. "Nothing, really. I was kind of flat out broke." Gary said. "Man, I need a place to stay. This job doesn't pay well, and my landlord's making threats. Being in jail would be better than being homeless." Gary said. "But I did get something."_

"_What?" CeCe and I asked. "De Franc' mint spray. It's supposedly really good, and it makes your breath smell nice." Gary sprayed some into the air. "YUCK!" Cece and I yelled._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"Gary," I said quietly, tears in my eyes. "Yeah, Rocky. You're pretty cute when you're scared." He said, wiping a tear from my eyes. I shuddered. I tried one more chance at escape. I pushed Gary, taking him by surprise. I ran fast, but he was on my heels. _Ugh, heels. _Why did I wear them to that party? I can hardly run in them.

I was crying freely. Why me? I wish I would've taken Mrs. Jones's offer, regardless of Deuce. WHAM. That was the sound of me hitting the pavement. A weird growl was the sound of Gary on top of me again. "Heh, I like them girls with a fight in 'em." He licked his lips.

Slowly but surely, Gary took of his belt and tied my hands together. I put up a great fight, but it was sort of hard to when your arms wouldn't work. My right arm was shooting jolts of pain up my body, but the fear overtook any other feelings.

Gary was a savage. He ripped his shirt off and tried to take mine off. I wouldn't let him. I moved, I ran, I kicked, and tried to punch. I tried everything, but I ended up shirtless. The same thing happened to my pants. I was now in underwear in the middle of Chicago, about to be – gulp – raped.

Gary took of his pants, grinning at me all the while. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" I bawled as Gary tried to take off my remaining clothes. I honestly tried my best, but he was winning. I screamed as eventually my underwear came off. The rest of the night was a nightmare. I remember crying, screaming, yelling for anyone to find me. I'm pretty sure I was bleeding. Luckily he wore a condom.

He stabbed my left ankle and told me he'd be right back. I cried some more, and I think I threw up. I was in a puddle of my own filth and tears. Yuck. I tried walking, but to no avail. I was stuck here at the mercy of that vicious rapist Gary Wilde.

He did come back though. And, I honestly wished he didn't because it happened again. And again, and again. I cried, than cursed myself. All I seemed to be doing was crying. I swallowed my tears as Gary got up. He threw clothes at me and walked away to his car. I thought he would run me over, but his car passed me. He did make sure to run over my hand, though.

The pain was unbearable. I screamed. My hand didn't seem crushed, but it throbbed, stung, burned and basically caused all the pain it could. I cried and screamed. I almost passed out, the sheer pain racking my body with a fever.

Two hours later, I had the clothes Gary gave me on. They looked like girl's clothing, but Gary never had a daughter. He must've been planning this for a while. I shuddered. I walked home, holding my arm, which was numb with pain. I limped into the apartment complex. The lobbyist was surrounded with the police and…my mom.

She ran to me. "Baby, what happened?" I could only imagine what I looked like. I probably smelled, not to mention my rat's nest for hair. I instinctively brought my dirty hand up to my head. My mom screamed. "What?" I asked.

She pointed at my hand. I couldn't really focus because my vision was getting hazy, but I could decipher what she was getting at. It was oozing blood and looked infected and flattened.

"Where were you?" my mom insisted. My vision was swimming. I could swear there were 5 of my mom's doppelgangers hanging around. The pain in my arm returned, fiercer than ever. I let out a strangled cry before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My mom, CeCe and Deuce were in my room. "Hi guys," I got out of my dry throat. "Ty, Flynn and Cece's mom are in the waiting room. But what happened?" My mom questioned.

I still couldn't focus well, and I was having trouble breathing. A nurse came in. She gave me a pitying look, but my drugged up brain couldn't decipher why. "It's best to let her sleep." The nurse said.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

The doctor came out of a testing room. "Terrible news, Mrs. Blue. Your daughter," The doctor looked apprehensively around the family standing around him. "was raped."

A pin drop could've been heard. Deuce Martinez clenched his fists. "By who?" He asked. "That is unknown. We're doing testing as we speak."

A week later, this letter from the hospital came in the mail: "Nobody knew anyone who'd strip a girl of her innocence like this. Doctors couldn't find enough DNA at the crime scene, and even the police department was stumped. The man could quite possible get away."

Rocky was out of the ER, but she locked herself in her room all the time.

_**CECE'S POV**_

Gary Wilde. Super-Perv. He's tried to talk to me out of the studio like a dozen times, and he's way too touchy-feely on the female dancers, if you know what I mean. Rocky still danced, but her heart wasn't in it. She gave Gary scared looks all the time. She might be afraid to lose this gig.

Honestly, hearing that someone would RAPE my best friend is pretty tough. I had to go talk to her. But she wouldn't talk to anyone.

I went over to Deuce's house. It smelled like tacos. Yum. I had one (or three) and then went down to the basement, where I saw Deuce and Ty playing on a PS3. Flynn was waiting his turn. "Hey guys." I said.

Deuce looked up at me in surprise. "HAH!" Ty yelled. Deuce got distracted by me (who doesn't?) and lost the game. "My turn!" Flynn shouted, pushing Deuce out of the way. He straightened up and walked over to me.

"Deuce, we got a problem." I told him about Rocky. His hands clenched into fists, like they always did when we talked about Rocky's 'problem'. I think he likes her. "So, what can I do?" Deuce asked me. "Talk to her. Don't confront her, though. Kind of surprise her so she can't get away." I told him. He nodded.

"DEUCCCCEEE, GET IN HERE! TY LOST!" Flynn screamed at the top of his lungs. Deuce sighed. "I'll talk to Rocky," he said before he rushed back to his PS3. Wow, boys and their video games.

_**DEUCE'S POV**_

It was a cold Chicago night. All the weather seemed to be cold now. Rocky was walking home. Again. She couldn't get a ride from CeCe's mom. CeCe was still at the studio with Tinka, Chaz and Gary Wilde.

Rocky was still walking home right now. She didn't want to stay with Gary Wilde. Which was understandable, because he might fire her. I feel sorry for what happened to her, but she hasn't been dancing with much soul lately.

I finally caught her. She was running away from me, though. Did she really not want to talk about it this badly? I chased after her. Finally, she tripped. She started screaming and crying. I guess pavement to the face hurts a lot.

I walked over to her. "GET AWAY!" She yelled at me. "please!" Come on, this was getting ridiculous how she never talked to anyone. She cried some more. "Rocky," I said. "Deuce?" She said.

She stopped crying a little. She was still shaking. "Rocky," I said. "I need to know who did this to you."

She sniffled. After much coercion, she eventually said one name. "Gary Wilde." She whispered like he was the plague.

If you're wondering about what happens next, lemme tell you. Gary's in prison; apparently he was called the 'Wild Rapist' in Arizona, where he used to live. Now he's called the 'Wilde Rapist'. Heh. Anyway, they caught him trying to get 'it on' with Tinka and CeCe, so that was basically all the evidence they needed. Now for the good stuff. I'm dating Rocky. 3 She's amazing! CeCe's dating Gunther, and Tinka broke up with Chaz to get with Ty. Flynn's still Forever Alone. But he's 8. He's supposed to be.


End file.
